Hiding Foxes
by Sarshi
Summary: An unlikely pair in unlikely circumstances. A bit of... fluff? Hotness? Something between the two. There may also be some sort of plot, if you're in a permissive mood concerning that word.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**AN: **I'd wanted to write a Gin/Ura story for awhile. It took Draco (dracoqueen22) writing a little something on this pairing to really get me going. This takes place during the time before Ichigo's rise to shinigamihood and after Kisuke began his exile.

**Hiding Foxes**

"Ya thought ya were so great then," Gin said, playing with Kisuke's hair almost absent-mindedly as the two of them lay in a love hotel bed. They had the luxury of the entire night ahead of them. "Ya strolled around Rukongai like a prince."

"That's not how _I_ remember it," the blond murmured sleepily. "I wasn't like a Kuchiki, or a Shihouin."

"That ya weren'. But ya've gotta admit, ya had more than a fair share o' pride. Though that changed later."

"I suppose you're right."

"Ya know, I was afraid o' ya. Thought ya'd hurt me."

"Did I?"

"Ya were kinder than th'others, kinder than I'd thought a man could be. Why were ya there?"

"You already know."

"Tell me again. I like ta hear it."

"I was looking for relief, for somebody who wouldn't look at me and see the noble, or that I was failing to be a proper noble, or that I was climbing higher and higher in the hierarchy."

"But people didn' know ya were a noble."

"Some did, some didn't. They knew I was Yoruichi's friend, some thought I was her lover."

"But ya weren'"

"I wasn't." Kisuke turned on his side, knowing he wasn't going to get away from telling the story yet again. Why Gin took so much pleasure from it, he'd never figured out. Maybe he'd ask one day. "My hands and legs were tied. I wanted something and didn't know how to get it, didn't know how to make certain the word never spread. I didn't want a relationship and I didn't want it to be said that I used people."

"So ya chose a Rukongai prostitute."

"So I did. You know, this wasn't one of the best moments of my life." No, no more delaying it. He'd ask now. "Why do you always make me recount it?"

"'Cause it embarrasses ya. 'Cause it was so damn' hot."

"...So I chose a prostitute," Kisuke went on. "Rukongai people don't know what goes on in Seireitei. And I went into the first brothel, with a reiatsu-dampening bracelet. I chose a young man, his hair silver, his eyes nearly closed, a fox, a madman."

"Precisely what ya needed."

"But he was actually one of Aizen's spies among the reiatsu-less spirits. He was a prodigy and a strange creature, but I'd never seen him before. I didn't know who he was."

"He knew ya, though. He knew Urahara Kisuke, who was so proud an' mighty an' who could fight like a demon without it showin' on his serene, friendly, open face. But what showed was his noble's pride. The youn' man with the silver hair would tease it outta him later."

"And I didn't know the young man had been in love with me for awhile. I don't know how I'd missed his silver hair, but among the madness of the Divisions, maybe it is no wonder. Or maybe I _had_ noticed the hair and the idea of it had stayed with me and made me choose the young man when I saw him there."

"I like that version."

"I took him to the bedroom and I could see he was afraid and excited and I didn't know why. I'm not a frightening man. I never was one."

"But the youn' man thought ya were gonna hurt him so bad as to put him out o' Aizen's service. He thought that ya knew what he was doin', that since ya were under Shihouin's rule, ya were there on Seireitei reasons."

"He didn't protest as I tied him up to the bed, but he was both frightened and excited. I tried to shush him, but it seemed to scare him more. 'Is it your first time,' I asked."

"''cause if it is, it's mine, too, with a man,' 's what you said."

"And I was afraid he'd faint from the excitement, although I didn't really read his emotions correctly and asked him if he wanted to go on."

"An' here he was, about to pop the cherry of the blond god, so he cried out..."

"No, it was more of a choked gasp. He said 'yeah' and I swear there never was a sweeter word."

"So there was some preparation, durin' which the youn' man had to strain hard not to come."

"And I couldn't believe the way this wonderful silver-haired treat was reacting to me. He looked as if he were on fire. I only had to give the lightest of touches and he'd squirm and mewl. I'd always wanted to be with a man, but I hadn't dared to and now – well, now it was perfect. I shouldn't have even worried about my bondage fetish."

"Ya felt divine to the boy."

"The young man felt divine, indeed. I loved the way he clamped around me, the firm muscles underneath my hands, the firm lips under my own – I'd thought prostitutes didn't kiss, but he was more than eager to. He was vocal in a way women hadn't been for me and I was dying to have more and more and more..."

"And he gave ya more."

"Always more. I'd paid for once, but I had him four times before I was sated."

"An' even then he wanted more."

"I'd never been as mad as that in my life. I left the money on the pillow as he was slumbering..."

"Way more than ya had to."

"Way more than I had to. And then I stole away like a thief in the night, feeling embarrassed because it had felt like so, so much more than being with somebody I had to pay for. I fancied myself a bit in love and resolved not to return, for fear that I would become addicted."

"But he gave up on the brothel lead for Aizen's plans and he came chasin'."

"Imagine my shock when one night, as I was getting inside my house, I found the silver-haired young man in my kitchen. My house was never very secure. I was the security."

"He was aimin' for the bedroom, but he'd gotten there just before ya an' he hadn' found it yet."

"And now that I wasn't wearing the reiatsu suppressor, it became obvious that he had reiatsu, too. He told me he was actually from a division. He told me everything about Aizen."

"He tol' ya about his crush, too."

"All as I was busy pumping into him on my kitchen counter. It was a beautiful night and I swear my kitchen never looked as romantic. I swear counters never were as sexy."

"Just the righ' height."

"Yes."

"Tha's when ya gave him a blow job for the firs' time."

"He was delicious."

"Just like ya were."

"And that's the entire story. He turned his trust towards me and his loyalty had never been with Aizen anyway."

"Ya took care of Ran-chan, too, 'cause he told ya she was like a sister ta him."

"It wasn't that hard to do."

"Still, he appreciates it."

Gin kissed Kisuke deeply, climbed on top of the blond and started nibbling on the man's throat. "That's going to leave marks."

"Why d'ya care?"

Kisuke couldn't find a reason to. Indeed, it became harder and harder to find anything – a breath, coherency of thought, decorum – as Gin traced love bites all over his body, playing him like an instrument. The blond's hands grasped silvery hair, pulling it with a disregard for gentleness, eliciting a moan.

"Tamorrow's back to Aizen 'n the other bastards," Gin said.

"But tonight, we're still here," Kisuke said, reaching out for the bottle on the bedside table yet again.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews are always amazingly appreciated!


End file.
